Sakurako Sanjo
was a student of Eitoku Academy. She became infatuated with Tsukasa Domyoji during kindergarten. In high school, she set out to get revenge on Tsukasa. Sakurako later realized she still loved him and began pursuing him. She had an uneasy friendship with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life In kindergarten, she developed a crush on Tsukasa Domyoji, who rejected her because of her looks. The event traumatized her.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Her family moved away to Germany for her father's job the following year. There she met her friend Thomas. Around age eleven, her parents died in a plane crash. Sakurako began living with her grandparents and they survived off her inheritance.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers She later used some of the money for plastic surgery. High school At sixteen, Sakurako re-enrolled at Eitoku Academy as a first year high school student. She set out to get revenge on the F4 for calling her "ugly" when she was a child. Her looks were changed so much that they did not recognize her. However, she became jealous of Tsukushi Makino for being "fawned over" by the F4, despite not being particularly beautiful. She then thought of a way for revenge by "taking advantage of Tsukushi."Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers Meeting Tsukushi fails]] Sakurako first met Tsukushi at Shizuka Todo's birthday party. She was being harassed by a sleazy director, when Tsukushi stepped in and forced him to leave her alone. Sakurako thanked her and then rushed off once the F4 showed up.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Several days later, she approached Tsukushi at school asking her if she remembered her from the party. She then congratulated her on "going steady" with Tsukasa, a photo of the two having been posted on the bulletin board earlier.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Later that day, Sakurako went up to Tsukushi, who was surrounded by her classmates. When the girls invited Tsukushi to go dancing, she asked Sakurako if she wanted to join. She innocently replied "I couldn't go to a club.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers The next day, she told Tsukushi that she had always admired her and asked to be friends. To commemorate becoming friends, Sakurako invited her to her house.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers After telling Tsukushi she was afraid of boys, she introduced Sakurako to the F4. She pretended to be skittish around Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka, even denying it when they called her "pretty." Later, Sakurako handed Tsukushi a note from Thomas. By the next day, she was acting more comfortable around the F4 and had won over Sojiro and Akira.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers That night, Sakurako went clubbing at Joliana where she was confronted by a group of girls for stealing one of their boyfriends. She insulted the girl, reducing her to tears. The next day, she noticed Tsukasa was down and asked him what was wrong. When he yelled at her, Tsukushi took up for Sakurako calling him "trash." She, however, got mad at Tsukushi, saying "How dare you?!" In the girls' room, Sakurako told her that she was in love with Tsukasa. Tsukushi then admitted that she was not dating him.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers Sakurako later released the photos she had forced Thomas to take with Tsukushi while she was passed out. That night, Tsukushi came to her house to confront Thomas. He revealed that Sakurako forced him to participate in her scheme. Having overheard, she did not outright admit to it though she did reveal that she was using Tsukushi. She then said "Get out of my sight, you ugly bitch." Refusing to kowtow to Sakurako, Tsukushi told her "Look at yourself in the mirror! Then you'll see what ugly is!" Once Tsukushi left, Sakurako cried saying "I'll never forgive her."Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers The following day, she showed the photo to Tsukasa when he saw the other students assaulting Tsukushi. Sakurako told him several lies about Tsukushi until he eventually walked away with her. That night, she attempted to seduce him but failed. He left to go save Tsukushi, much to Sakurako's ire.Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers Pursuing Tsukasa She felt remorse for hurting Tsukushi, confessing to her grandmother "I really have nothing at all. Not even a friend." When she went to school next, she was taunted by the students who had learned about her surgery. Tsukushi defended her, saying "What's wrong with buying looks?" Crying, Sakurako whispered "I'm sorry" several times to her.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers The next day, she thanked Tsukushi and told her that she admired her. She then said "I'm not giving up on Tsukasa," believing he would choose her because of her better looks.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Sakurako went to Tsukasa's island on Kazuya Aoike's boat. She hugged Tsukasa as soon as she saw him. That night, she insisted in staying with him and Tsukushi when she heard they were sharing a room.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Tsukasa left by himself on his jet, forcing everyone to return to Tokyo on Kazuya's boat.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers After hearing about Tsukushi choosing Rui, Sakurako confronted her saying "I guess this means you never considered Tsukasa boyfriend material." She then said that she loved Tsukasa and Tsukushi could no longer "stand in her way."Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers That weekend, Sakurako followed Tsukasa around town, which annoyed him as well as her "sweet and innocent" act. She eventually got through to him, when she told him about her past. Tsukasa realized that they had a similar "warped way ... of expressing affection." The two of them laughed together and he invited her to his house. Sakurako happened to see Tsukushi nearby watching them. She smirked, before following Tsukasa.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers At his house, they were drinking tea when his sister, Tsubaki Domyoji, came home. Sakurako introduced herself in her usual too "sweet" manner.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Later, Sakurako heard about Tsukushi being expelled. She said "I'll miss you so much when you're gone" with a bright smile on her face. Sakurako promised to keep in touch.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers A basketball match was later set up to determine Tsukushi and Rui's fates. Sakurako with Yuriko Asai, Erika Ayuhara, and Minako Yamano served as cheerleaders for Tsukasa's team.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers The match ultimately led to nothing since Tsukasa quit at the last second.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers Sakurako later learned about Tsukasa leaving Japan to move to New York City. She was distressed and cried profusely about it. At school, she asked Tsukushi why she was not seeing him off. Sakurako revealed that she felt Tsukushi was actually in love with Tsukasa not Rui Hanazawa. She then told her "You're the only one who can make him stay."Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa ended up coming back to Japan a few days after leaving.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Canada trip Several days later, Sakurako had been chosen to represent the first-year class at Teen of Japan. She suggested Tsukushi "should pull out," when she overheard her wavering about the contest. Sakurako then informed her about Ayano Kurimaki, who had "virtually been declared the winner."Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers At Teen of Japan, Sakurako acted somewhat hostile towards Tsukushi, criticizing her for being excited about the prizes.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers In the first round, she choose a dress with a "daring cut." She passed on to the next round, along with Tsukushi.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers The contestants' English ability was tested in the second round. In the audience, Tsubaki described Sakurako's English as perfect but lacking refinement.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Sakurako commented "And this is where Tsukushi's game comes to an end," while watching her during the second round. She was actually eliminated, while Tsukushi passed to the finals.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance During her childhood, Sakurako was called "ugly" and a "freak." The event prompted her to get plastic surgery after inheriting her parents' money. Following the surgeries, Sakurako was considered conventionally beautiful though more often called "cute." She had shoulder-length curly, brown hair which she usually put half-up. Personality and traits Due to a traumatic event, in which Sakurako was repeatedly called "ugly" as a child, she had a twisted world view. She believed being beautiful was the most important thing and that "Ugly women ... should get out of the way, or just die." She could be quite cruel to girls whom she thought were ugly, such as Miho. Sakurako was a good actress, being able to convince others that she was innocent and naive. Sakurako had a complicated friendship with Tsukushi. She admired her for being "brave and sure of herself," but also felt "inferior" to her. Behind the scenes *Sakurako is a major antagonist and later supporting character in Boys Over Flowers. She first appears in chapter seventeen. as Sakurako]] *She is played by Kaori Sakagami in the 1995 film, ''Hana Yori Dango''.http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=152613 (Japanese) Best known for playing the title character in Video Girl Ai, Sakagami now remains inactive in the business. Her portrayal has more similarities with Yuriko than Sakurako. She initially shows kindness towards Tsukushi, which turns to jealousy. Sakurako has had plastic surgery, including a nose job that is damaged by Tsukushi. She later refuses to join the excitement over Tsukushi and Tsukasa dating. *Sakurako is a regular character in the anime after her first appearance in "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything." She is voiced by Rumi Shishido, who was credited under the name Mikako Sakurada. *In Meteor Garden (2001), Sakurako is combined with Makiko Endo. Li Zhen resembles Makiko closer, including her personality and being a poor student. She develops feelings for Dao Ming Si (Tsukasa) and tries to sabotage his relationship with Shan Cai (Tsukushi), like Sakurako. *Megumi Sato portrays Sakurako in Hana Yori Dango (2005),http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007),http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanadan2/cast/ (Japanese) and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). She takes on Makiko's role by angering Tsukasa, which leads to Tsukushi protecting her. Sakurako is in love with Tsukasa and tries seduce him, but fails. In retaliation, she kidnaps Tsukushi, an action that mirrors Junpei Oribe's from the manga. After the incident, Sakurako begins to admire Tsukushi and wants to stay friends, though she still continues pursuing Tsukasa. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Another Love Story'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Sanjo family Category:Tokyo residents Category:Teen of Japan participants